finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunt Wynorski
Hunt Wynorski is a main character in The Final Destination and is a survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash. He was the fifth survivor of the crash to die. Biography Hunt lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, where he attended college with his best friend Nick O'Bannon, and ex-girlfriend Janet Cunningham. He is shown to be very obnoxious and insensitive. ''The Final Destination'' Hunt visits the McKinley Speedway with his friends for a study break. While watching the race, He says he paid to see a crash. He asks Nick which drink is in his binoculars. He guesses wrong and seconds later Andy Kewzer turns to Hunt and asks if his girfriend could use his binoculars. Hunt tries to explain they were not binoculars at all, but Nadia takes them and drinks from it. Hunt says she can drink as much as she wants. Later a mother tries to put tampons in her sons ears, and Hunt points laughs. When Nick has a premonition that a crash will occur, he panics and a fight breaks out. Hunt follows them outside, and moments later Nadia Monroy dies when a flying tire obliterates her upper-body when the accident actually does occur. The next day, Hunt and his friends go to a cafe. While discussing what happened, Janet asks why they were spared, and Hunt credits his lucky coin for their survival. After seeing a news report for the memorial service, Nick and Lori decide to go, but Hunt and Janet refuse. Lori says the least they can do is show their respect to the people who lost their lives, and Hunt says What people? The people who didn't have Dr. Xavier to tell them to get out of the way? people who don't have one of these?, showing his coin, and Nick says to put it down . After the deaths of Carter Daniels and Samantha Lane, Nick and Lori try to warn Hunt and Janet that Death is still after them, but Hunt doesn't believe them. He says that if he is really going to die then he is going to try to get laid first. But before leaving he promises to check on Janet. He then went to a country club. 'Death' After Andy Kewzer's death, Nick receives visions of water, and tries to warn Hunt who is at a country club pool. While at the pool, Hunt answers a phone call from Nick, but a kid squirts him with a water gun and messes up his phone. Hunt gets mad and takes the water gun, which he places on the pool's control box. When the gun falls it hits a lever controlling the pool drain, and the drain starts sucking up the water. While relaxing by the pool, someone in the adjacent field hits a golf ball, which hits Hunt, and causes him to drop his lucky coin, which rolls into the pool and is sucked down the drain. Hunt dives in the pool to find his coin, but is sucked in by the drain as well. Unable to move, Hunt lies underwater screaming for help as the draining pressure increases, until the drain finally sucks his organs out through his anus. His organs are then shot out from a poolside pump, along with his lucky coin. Signs/Clues *Both Janet and Hunt had chances of dying from drowning. . *Janet dropped a coin into a sewer grate, just as Hunt would drop his lucky coin in the pool a few seconds later. *Nick has a vague vision of water, a coin and a pool's suction meter. *Right after losing his lucky coin, Hunt dives in the pool, hinting that he died of bad luck. *When at the the pool, Hunt's tattoo is visible, and it's a cross. *After they survive the accident, Hunt said if they were really going to die, he would want to get laid before dying. This becomes a self-fulfilling prophecy, as the last thing he did before dying was have sex. *Nick asked Hunt if "would it kill you to be sensitive." *While Nick was driving to save Hunt, he sees a sign that says "Clear Rivers Water". *The pressure gauge at full capacity is actually supposed to be at "180". *After the accident, Nick catches Hunt's coin and puts it down in front of him. The coin was on tails, representing the side where Hunt's organs got extracted from him. *Near the end of Nick's premonition on the side one side of the pipe there is a message that appears saying, "IT'S HERE." However, this message appeared in many premonitions throughout the movie. Appearances *''The Final Destination'' (portrayed by Nick Zano) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Nick Zano) Trivia *Hunt Wynorski is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by water splashing on the screen. *Hunt's zodiac sign is Taurus. *Hunt's personality and role is very similar to Carter Horton: selfish, brash and caring little for the survivors' death. They also died in the same order (fifth). *There is an alternate death where Hunt instantly dies just as his organs are displaced. *The original script version of his death ran like a combination of the movie version and the deleted version., also Nick would have semi-caused Hunt's death, as he was going to push the light pole away from the pool (thinking it was going to cause an electrocution) causing it to land on the pump, increasing the suction. *Some fans of The Final Destination thought that Hunt's entire body was literally sucked into the pump, which would be impossible even by Final Destination standards. *Hunt's name may have been "Lee" during the early stages of production, as the official script contains a line by George; "Go back to sHuntp" (a misspelling of "sleep"). *Hunt and Candice Hooper from'' Final Destination 5'' have similar issues. After he lost his lucky coin, he died, and after Candice accidentally broke her lucky bracelet, she died. *In the script it was Carter who angrily told Nick that crashes were the reason he liked car races, and was annoyed at missing the crash thanks to Nick, even though Hunt still talks about his love of crashes earlier on. *Hunt's death is loosely based on a real life deaths of Valerie Lakey and Abigail Taylor. *In the script of The Final Destination, he was described as: HUNT WYNORSKI, 24, a handsome WASP in a Hello Pussy T-shirt. *It's a possibility that Hunt ejaculates prematurely based on his own words to a girl. *In Final Destination 2, in the dentist’s office, one fish in a fish tank can be seen having suffered a similar fate as Hunt. *His death won the Golden Chainsaw award in Dead Meat's The Final Destination Killcount. Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Category:Students Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Men who have their girlfriend Category:Final Destination 5 characters